


The Feel (and Taste) of Lips

by CarverWritesSPN



Series: Feel!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 17, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Sam, Sam is 13, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, except not really, sam is bobby's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarverWritesSPN/pseuds/CarverWritesSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Dean Winchester an Sam Singer kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel (and Taste) of Lips

Sam's 13. His birthday had passed by a little over a month ago and he still hasn't had his first kiss. Maybe it's because he doesn't like girls.

At least, not really. He likes boys a lot. Better than girls. But he really just likes anyone who treats him right. And he's fucked because Dean treats him so so right. 

Dean's 17. His been with most girls at the schools the two have gone to and yet, even in the summer, he finds more. He'll go on dates with girls who get attached too damn easily. Dean doesn't really like them. Sam thinks Dean'll like him better than any girl. Even that damn Cathrine.

Right now though, the two are in John and Dean's hotel room. Even with the air conditioning on blast, it's all too hot. Their dads are on a hunt after vampires or something, Sam doesn't really care. All he cares about right now is Dean almost naked on the floor, a cigarette in hand, and barley watching the movie on tv. The couple's making out and oh gosh does Sam want that to be them two.

"Hey Sammy," He turns his head, a thin layer of sweat glistening. "Hmm?"

"You _need _to have your first kiss today. You're 13, you have to. I think I'll let you kiss Beth." _No _. He hates Beth almost as much as Cathrine. He scatters off the bed, and plants himself on his knees in front of Dean.____

____"N-no. No, Dean, it's okay. I really _don't _care. It's not th-" Dean blows smoke in his face. "Sam, stop. No girl's gonna want you if you can't even _kiss _."_____ _ _ _

________"I don't like girls, Dean! I like boys!" His eyes widen in horror as he realizes what he just said. But he keeps going. "Dean, oh my god. I like girls, but boys are better. _Way _better."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he runs back to the bed, setting himself where Dean can't see him. He doesn't know if sweat or tears had fallen past his mouth but he doesn't care. He just told Dean he's queer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean was having Beth come over at 2:30. That meant in two hours, Sam was suppose to leave and go to the pool or something until he saw her leave crying or the two riding away in Dean's impala. Then, he'd go to his room and hang out, waiting for Dean to get back. Cathrine would be over even later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sam," Dean's voice is rough, he just finished that cigarette. "It's okay." It's not, Sam wants to say. And it really isn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm your best friends. I've known you since I was four. Just because you like boys doesn't mean I think differently of you," His voice is sweet like liquid chocolate and Sam can't stand it. "Well, I do. I don't think I know you as well as I thought. But you're still my best friend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Friend. Sam hates that word alone when it comes from Dean's mouth and it's directed at him. He doesn't wanna be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't wanna be what?" Dean asks. Shit. Sam thought aloud. "Quit muttering, twerp." Sam's head is pounding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't wanna be your friend, Dean!" He can feel Dean's face drop. He can picture the look in his eyes. "And no, you didn't do anything wrong." Except be straight. Of course Sam's first gay crush would be a straight boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sam, you're confusing me. Can you come out from behind the bed so we can talk about this?" Sam mummbles something into his knees. He can feel the heat of his face on them. He slowly scoots in front of Dean, focusing on the ground. "What's up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam's trembling. His head is still pounding violently and his heart might tear through his boned and flesh. He looks up and sees the worry in Dean's eyes. And confusion. He then sees the reflection of premature guilt that had flashed through his own eyes. And he does it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam kisses Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His heart drops to his stomach. He pulls away immediatly and scrambbles to the bathroom. But he still know what Dean tastes like and that's all that really matters.  
   
_Burnt _. That's the first thing he thinks of. But not like a marshmellow. Not sweet. Plain forgotten burnt. Then it's sour, an he kinda feels like throwing up. It's painful in his young mouth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean's lips were softer than Sam thought. From what he had imagined. But he felt every crack. They were pillow like and plump. _Wow _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I thought this would be better." The thirteen year old whispers. He throws his head back, against the door, and savours the taste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And he finally gets it. A masked taste of apple candy. He's suprised, because it's so Dean. Classic apple like the pie he always gets no matter where they are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sam tastes as what Dean can only describe as innocent. It's minty-sweet. Choclate chip ice cream comes to mind. And it's so strong. So unlike anything about Sam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They were so so soft. Even softer than a girls. All the lip balm Sam put on really had payed off. Small and warm, too. Perfect. Absolutley perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And Dean loves it. Wants more of it. He shouldn't. He's straight. Or at least until now he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sammy," All that Dean gets is a whimper. "I liked that a lot. Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A door opens and shuts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Supernatural and ao3 work, so i hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
